Promises
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Black finds that his heart has been stolen by a mysterious man named N.


We met in Accumula Town. When I first started my journey with Oshawatt. Strange people who called themselves Team Plasma was there. And a man named Ghestis was talking about Pokemon liberation. A lot of people were frightened by what he was saying. And my friend, Cheren was confused. Everybody was gasping and making conversation about how worried they were. But I was kept occupied by staring at a man with tea green hair that was in a ponytail, pale skin, a black and white hat, a black shirt covered by a white jacket, a pendent around his neck, and jeans that suited him well. I thought of it as love at first sight, but I knew he was most likely not going to notice me. But to my surprise, as Ghestis finished and left with Team Plasma, he began walking in my direction. My breathing stopped and my eyes widened.

"Hello there," he started, "Your Pokemon, they are happy." he looked at Oshawatt and then at me. Cheren was watching in confusion. "May I ask just who you are?" Cheren asked eyeing him suspiciously. "I am N." he said not looking away from me. I felt my face heat up and I hoped he wouldn't notice. "May I ask your name?" N asked. I was not able to speak, luckily Cheren spoke up, "I'm Cheren, and this is Touya." he said. "Touya. . ." N trailed off looking deep into my chestnut eyes. "Touya, will you battle me?" N asked. I stared up at him, my cheeks still red, and simply nodded. N smiled and released his Purrlion while Oshawatt jumped out of

my arms.

Oshawatt finished Purrlion with Razor Shell and Purrlion fainted. N returned Purrlion to it's pokeball and smiled. "Seems as though I've under estimated you, Touya." he said. "Your Pokemon said how kind you where." N said. 'My Pokemon said what?' I thought. 'Pokemon can't talk. Can they?' my head was spinning. "What do you mean? My Pokemon said something?" I asked quietly. He smiled that beautiful smile once again. "That was the first time I heard your voice, it's beautiful." he whispered still smiling. I felt my face heat up once again. "And it seems as though I have forgotten to tell you about my powers." N said. "I doubt you'll believe me but. . . I can communicate with Pokemon." N said plainly. My eyes widened and my mouth gaping. He noticed my expression and giggled. My face turned red. "I suppose I should be going. But we will meet again, Touya." and with that he walked away. I wanted so much to reach out and grab him, to make him mine. But I did not. I stood there watching him walk from afar.

"What a creep." Cheren said. His words made my blood boil. I mean, wouldn't you be pissed if your friend insulted your crush? "He is not a creep!" I exclaimed sounding like a child. Cheren looked at me in surprise. I realized what I had said and covered my mouth. "No. Thats not what I meant." I said. "Touya.

What's wrong?" Cheren asked. "Nothing." I said. "What ever you say." Cheren said. He never wants to get into people's personal business. And with that, we walked to the Pokemon centre.

N never left my mind during my journey. Although I saw him for one or two minutes at Nacrene City, I still longed to see him again. And by some twist of fate, I ran into him at Nimbasa.

I was chasing after Team Plasma and ran into the fair. I was froze in my tracks as I saw the tea-green haired man. My heart skipped a few beats as our eyes met. He smiled at me and I blushed red like a tomato. "It's nice to see you, Touya." N said. I was surprised to see that he had remembered my name. "N!" I said. "Why so surprised? If we meet once, we meet twice, and if we meet twice we meet thrice." N said. I didn't bother answering the question because the answer was one I didn't know. "I-I'm not surprised. I-it's just, I didn't expect t-to see y-you here." I stuttered. He giggled and gave me a friendly smile. My face turned even redder (if that was possible) than before. "Were you searching for Team Plasma?" N asked. "H- how did you-" I was cut off. "I just had a feeling. Maybe we could see them from the ferris wheel." N pointed to the ferris wheel. I nodded slightly. He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the ferris wheel. I felt my face heat up (again) and my eyes widened. We walked up to the line for the ride. And to my disappointment, N let go of my hand. We were next in line and the man asked how many times we wanted to go around. N answered three times, and we stepped into the pokeball looking cart.

As the ride began to move we sat in our seats next to each other. The tension was so thick you could taste it. "Touya, I must tell you something." N said looking slightly depressed. This concerned me and I asked what it was. He sighed. "I am the king of Team Plasma." N said turning away. We whole world stopped, and I stared in shock. "W- What?" I whispered. He turned to look at me with a somber look. I suddenly feared for my life and stood up, breathing heavily, backing away. I saw something take over the sadness in his eyes. Fear and something else I could not identify. "No Touya! Wait!" N said standing up. "I will not hurt you." he promised.

He seemed to notice that I was not convinced and before I knew it I felt a warm pair of lips press against my own. My eyes widened, but I did not protest. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the softness in the strands of hair. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Touya." N stared into my glassy, chestnut eyes and smiled softly. "I love you too." I whispered before N pressed his lips against mine again.

I sank into the kiss as N shoved his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. I had never been this ecstatic before in my life.

The ferris wheel stopped at the top and we finally pulled away, breathing heavily. N sat down and patted the seat next to him, motioning for me to sit next to him. I did so and he put his arm around me. "I know what your thinking Touya. You're wondering why I haven't told you I was involved with Team Plasma earlier." N said. And he was right. "It's because I loved you since the first time I saw you. And I didn't have the courage to tell you about it." N shook his head. "I once believed that humans could not love Pokemon, and only used them for tools of war." he looked down at me and smiled slightly. "Until I met you, Touya. I have learned that there are people who do treat Pokemon like friends. You have made me realize that. Thank you." N said.

I just stared up at N like a child learning something new. N smiled and kissed me on the forehead, and then rested his chin on my head. "However, I still want to liberate Pokemon from people, but from people that do hurt them." N said. "But my father believes they need to be taken from humans, period." N said removing his chin from my head. I had no clue who his father was, and I wanted to know. "Your father?" I asked clearly confused. "Oh right, you don't know. Ghestis is my father." N whispered. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Yes, I know shocking isn't it?" N asked grinning shyly. I nodded slowly.

His smile slowly disappeared. "It will be difficult to get past this, Touya. But we will make it work. I promise." N said. Although I knew he might not be able to make it work, I felt like everything really would be alright. And I hoped everything would be.

N smiled once again and took me in his arms, resting his chin on my head. He kissed my head and breathed in my scent. "I will always love you, Touya. And nothing will change that." N promised. "Just promise me one thing." N said. "Hmm?" I asked curiously. "Promise that you will always love me. Please promise me that." N said bringing me closer to him. "I promise." I whispered snuggling closer to him.


End file.
